


plan z

by xslytherclawx



Series: HP Rare Pair Bingo - Round 2 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: When he left Hogwarts, Draco realised that he’d never actually had a plan for his life.
Relationships: Justin Finch-Fletchley/Draco Malfoy
Series: HP Rare Pair Bingo - Round 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!, xslytherclawx's Prompt Collection, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	plan z

When he left Hogwarts, Draco realised that he’d never actually had a plan for his life.

One thing was certain: he could never live the life of the idle rich that he’d always assumed he would. He never sat his NEWTS, and was fairly certain that if he were to, his scores would be absolutely abysmal. He was smart, but he’d not really learned anything in sixth or seventh year.

He supposed it was a fair price to pay for what he’d done, but the problem was that, even though he’d officially been cleared of all charges (he still wasn’t sure why Potter had done that, but he knew better than to ask – more likely than not it was solely due to his ridiculous sense of honour), he didn’t really have anything to do.

He didn’t know what  _ to _ do.

Unsurprisingly, most decent people were unwilling to give him a chance. He supposed he deserved it. 

It was nearly enough to drive him to accept one of the less savoury offers he’d had, but… no. He needed to distance himself from all of that.

So, somehow, he found himself forging papers and getting a job in Muggle London. 

Wizards were so far removed from Muggle culture – even the Muggle-lovers, like the Weasleys – that the chances of being found out were miniscule. Even, it seemed, the Muggleborns rarely seemed to spend time in the Muggle world after learning about the Wizarding one. Which was strange, really. 

Draco has his reasons for giving up on everything he was raised with.

Most Muggleborns don’t, at least not as far as he figures.

He’s been working at his job for a few months when he sees him. 

Before he can so much as duck behind a rack of (quite frankly, overpriced) clothing, he sees him.

“Malfoy?”

He should have known.

The polished vowels have always sounded a bit too close to how Draco himself had been taught to speak properly. His Muggle coworkers say he has a public school accent, whatever that means.

“Finch-Fletchley,” Draco says evenly. “Hello.”

To his credit, Finch-Fletchley doesn’t ask him what he’s doing there. He really should. Perhaps he even already knows. “Haven’t seen you in a while,” he says instead.

Draco isn’t sure why he’s even making conversation, but he can’t imagine what Finch-Fletchley will say about him if he doesn’t participate. He can’t understand why he’d even care.

“No, you wouldn’t have,” Draco says. He doesn’t volunteer additional information.

Finch-Fletchley looks him over and smirks. “I can see why.”

He doesn’t like that it’s so obvious that he’s been working in a Muggle shop. He has a Wizarding flat, of course. He could never  _ live _ as a Muggle.

But, well, he hasn’t exactly been showing his face around Diagon Alley.

He can’t quite  _ blame _ Finch-Fletchley for drawing that conclusion.

He glances around. “You can certainly understand why no one we went to school with is quite aware of my situation.”

“I can,” Finch-Fletchley agrees. “To be honest, I’m not certain what their preoccupation is with never seeing anything outside of that small world.”

“No? I can think of a number of classmates who would disagree.”

“So can I. Probably more than you.” He shrugs. “Why don’t we discuss it over coffee?”

“Coffee?” Draco asks.

He can’t quite understand why Finch-Fletchley, a Muggleborn, is asking him out for coffee.

“My treat,” Finch-Fletchley says.

Draco catches his manager looking at him. “I’m off at five.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/), and feel free to join my Harry Potter [discord server](https://discord.gg/yb6bS3c)!


End file.
